Running Fast
by tainted-tash
Summary: On the run for a murder he didn't commit, Jasper must out smart the bounty hunter after him, long enough to find who murdered his best friend. He may get more than he bargained for. SLASH CONTENT


**This will be a two or three part story. None of the chatacters are mine, no copyright fringement is intended.**

I stopped and listened for whatever noise had alerted me to someone nearby. I glanced behind me and saw the approaching headlights. Panicked, I jumped into the woods and hid behind the nearest tree.

Once the car had passed and rounded the corner, I stepped back out onto the roadway and carried on my way. I made sure I paid better attention—if I hadn't noticed that car I may have been on my way back to a dark and dingy cell.

As I carried on walking, I realised that I hadn't recognised the man driving, nor the car, only further deepening my suspicions that it was the hunter out for the bounty on my head. My name is Jasper Hale. I am on the run from the police and the bounty hunter. Just two days ago, I had been condemned to rot in prison after being convicted of the murder of my best friend, Isabella Swan. I might have gone down without batting an eyelid except for one problem—I didn't kill her.

I was nineteen when I was to have been incarcerated for her murder, the day that I found her is still clearly imprinted on my mind, the events before, during and after.

**Seven Days Ago**

I'd been to lunch with her, she'd wanted to discuss how things were with her mother, that they were having trouble getting on again and tended to use me as a mediator. Bella and I had been lovers some time ago, and although she had always suspected I wanted to bat for the other team, she was still hurt.

I'd stayed friends with her mum, she would always listen to me where she was hot headed with Bella, as was Bella herself. They had both forgiven me, Bella with more time, but I had grown used to their spats.

We'd gone to lunch at the diner, choosing a booth in the back where we could speak in private. Her mother had been pissed at the fact that she had decided to go on a trip to Italy, to Volterra, without telling anyone she was going.

Although she was an adult, her mum and I agreed that she should have told someone, we had been worried. Especially when neither of us could reach her and no one knew where she was.

I'd left her to think about what I'd said, with the promise that I would call round later and cook us dinner. That way we could catch up on more pleasant things, such as my latest squeeze—or so she liked to call him.

I'd done nothing out of the ordinary that day, I did my shopping, fed my dog and went to go see Emmett, the squeeze. We'd had amazing sex and chatted until I had to go and see Bella. Em was so good about my relationship with Bella. He knew we had been lovers, but didn't see her as a threat, he loved her as much as I did.

I'd had the makings of Spaghetti Carbonara for tea, complete with a good bottle of wine. Knocking on the door, I dug out my spare key. I always knocked beforehand so she knew it was me. When I found the door unlocked, I was mildly surprised. I always told Bella about locking her door.

I walked through the flat until I came to the living room, that was the moment my life and world changed forever. My stomach churned at the site before me. Everywhere I looked it was painted red, red with blood, fresh blood.

Bella lay on the floor staring sightlessly at the ceiling, her arms and legs splayed out and her chest and stomach wide open and gaping at me. I had never seen so much red at one time. Her insides slapped around her body, her rib cage completely off, her breast bone cut through. I kept staring at where the ribs had been cut through—white bone under glistening blood.

I dropped to my knees next to her, sobbing. I knew she was dead, that much was fucking obvious, but some illogical part thought that maybe she was still in there. That was, until I saw her heart was missing.

It was then that I threw up and passed out on the floor. I woke the next day to find myself in a prison cell with a copper telling me I was being charged with the horrific murder!

**Today.**

I shucked my bag onto my shoulder as I trudged along, hoping and praying that no one would notice me. I walked for hours before fatigue began to set in. I could feel my legs becoming like two blocks of cement that I was walking with. I staggered into the woods until I found a dry bed of leaves I could curl up on to sleep. I drifted away into nightmares of bloody walls and beating hearts.

I woke suddenly, sitting up bolt upright. I listened out for what could have woken me. Straining my ears against the chirruping of birds, I heard it, the sound of crunching leaves. Someone was coming this way! I gathered my things—thanking the heavens that I hadn't unpacked anything yet—and set off into the woods, planning on backtracking on myself to make it back to the road.

I walked deeper and deeper into the woods, but I could still hear the sound of footsteps not far behind me. I doubled around on myself and headed back to the road. I rounded a tree as I waited for the steps to go past and watched to see if I could see who it was.

I thought I recognised the man, maybe it was the same guy from the car yesterday. Either way, I didn't want to stick around and find out. I backed away from the tree silently until I felt I was far away enough that I could start a soft jog.

Reaching the road, I carried on my journey to safety, and back into the depths of hell that was my memory.

**Six Days Ago**

Sitting in the cold and dank cell, I waited for news on what was happening. I could not see why I was being charged with her murder. I hadn't done anything. They said I'd been found at the murder scene, covered in her blood.

I pointed out that I was most likely also found next to a pool of vomit after finding my best friend butchered to death.

My sarcasm won me no points. Nothing I said could make them see that I was innocent. They had their killer in their eyes, which meant an open and shut case and no press on their backs. I could understand the pressure they would be under if that got out and no killer had been apprehended, but I was disgusted by it.

What sealed my fate though, was the fact that we had once been lovers and I had left her for a man. I apparently didn't want her getting in the way of my new found lover and killed her to silence her. I had nothing to silence her about. I told them that Em got along with her, they adored each other. Em would testify to that if they rang him. But they refused.

I demanded my one call, they refused. I threatened and cajoled, knowing that they could not keep that call from me. Eventually, they caved, knowing I was right. Instead of calling a lawyer, I called Em, and told him the whole wretched story. He hung up on me. I stared blankly at the phone. Em had hung up on me, left me for the wolves. I was done for.

**Today.**

I ducked and dived into the woods and back out again every time I heard a car nearing. I had gotten this far, there was no way that I was about to be caught now. I had to find out who had killed Bella and clear my name. There was no way I was going to go to prison for something that I hadn't done. Plus I thought that it would bring Renee some peace to know who had really killed her daughter.

**Six Days Ago**

"Hale! You got a visitor!" I heard an officer shout.

The door opened and there stood the tear-streaked face of Emmett. I gasped in relief when I saw him. Stumbling toward him he grabbed me and hugged me so close I thought my ribs were going to break. I closed my eyes at the sight the thought brought to the front of my mind.

"I thought... I thought you'd left me here to rot. You put the phone down on me," I sobbed.

"No, Jas, good God no! I dropped the phone and ran out of the house to come straight here! There was no way you would have killed Bella, you adored her, as did I," he muttered.

"You have to tell them that, Em. They don't believe me. They think I killed her to keep her quiet because we used to be lovers. The fact that I told you about us from day one won't convince them," I cried.

Emmett rubbed my back and soothed me until my tears ebbed to nothing but hiccups. Knocking on the door drew our attention to it. There stood Carlisle, the only officer who had shown me an ounce of kindness.

"Look you two, I gotta break this up. The boss will chew my ass out if I let you have too much free reign. I'll take Mr McCarty upstairs for a formal statement, then I'll give him the visiting times so he can see you, okay?"

I nodded sullenly. Emmett pulled me into an embrace and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on my lips before leaving the cell. I curled up into a ball on my bunk and sobbed some more.

**Today.**

I looked above me at the sky and noticed night was settling in. I would only be able to carry on for an hour more, maybe two before total darkness took over. Then it would be impossible to navigate the road, and I didn't want to draw attention to myself with a flashlight, that was for emergencies only.

I could not afford to be caught now. As I was going back through my memories of the events leading to now, I was sure there was something that I was missing, something that was important. It might not clear my name, but it could cast doubt on their conviction of me.

**Five Days Ago**

Emmett came to see me the very next day and said that he had handed in his statement. Saying that he had been with me for at least three, possibly four hours, before leaving to go to Bella's, as I had planned with her. Surely that must cast doubt on everything. It wasn't like we had been together for so long that he would lie to cover for me, Em despised lies.

Carlisle popped down to see us and he looked glum. I knew then that Em's statement had done nothing. According to Carlisle, they were saying that I'd still killed her, and that Em was covering for me.

I stood and began shouting and screaming. How could they be so fucking stupid? Why would someone who hasn't even known me six months lie to cover a murder? It was obscene. I knew it, and I knew that they knew it, too. They wanted an easy finish, a closed case that they could put to bed and look good.

**Today.**

Night really fell in overhead. I knew it was time to head back into the woods to find somewhere to sleep. There was no point in trying to let fatigue take over. I would be a sitting duck if that happened.

Searching in the darkness, I made out the shape of a cabin. I cautiously approached, listening for any other signs of life. It was in darkness, which said to me no one was home, but I had no idea what the hour was, so in all honesty, they could already be in bed. I prayed they were out.

**Two Days Ago**

A few days later, Carlisle brought me my lunch, saying that I would be taken to court the next day for the trial. I sat there, numb. Carlisle left again. There was nothing to say. I was a dead man walking. I would get the death penalty for sure.

It wasn't like my lawyer could claim manslaughter. Bella had been butchered in such a way that it was planned, done slowly, with meaning. It wasn't like it was done suddenly, a knife picked up from the counter and thrust into the chest. No. This was something altogether different. Someone had planned to put her through unimaginable pain.

**Today.**

As I neared the cabin's door, I listened for any sounds. There was nothing. I tried the door and it popped open with no effort. Listening again, there was nothing. I stealthily made my way from room to room looking for anyone or anything. There was nothing.

It was empty, and as far as I was concerned, mine for the night. I almost cried with glee when I saw that there was a shower. I settled instead for pumping my fist in the air as I realised the water was running, and I would be able to get a lovely hot shower. To feel clean again would be excellent.

Soaping myself under the hot spray my thoughts wandered again, to the trial itself, to my undoing.

**Yesterday.**

It was the final day of the trial before the verdict was made. My defence had done everything that it could to free me, but the more they used, the more the prosecution fired back at us, with more bullshit and condescending remarks. I wanted her silenced so she couldn't ruin my new found relationship, I wanted her dead because I didn't want to be reminded of my straight life. It was excuse after excuse with them.

Our last line of defence was Emmett, and they had ripped him to shreds, he'd barely been able to hold it together. I never told him how I found Bella. I didn't want him to remember her that way, all torn up and slaughtered.

They kept thrusting the murder scene pictures at him, making him sob uncontrollably, but his statement never wavered. I had been with him for the majority of the afternoon, minus my lunch with Bella, then I had gone round to make her tea and chat.

'Why did I want lunch with her?' they asked. I told them because she'd had another fight with her mum and wanted to talk about it. I was still good friends with her mum.

In all honesty, she was so good to me, that she has paid for the lawyer I have now. She knew that I would never harm a hair on Bella's head, let alone murder her in the way she had been.

I was dragged back to the witness stand to go over everything again. Showing me scene photos and telling me all about the autopsy and what had been found.

Her ribs and chest bone had been cut with something extremely sharp and powerful, the bone of the breastplate was no easy feat, or so I was told. Her organs had been splayed around her, and cut from the bindings with precision, her heart had been stuffed up her vagina after it had been ripped from her chest.

I started gagging at it all. Who would do something like that? To my beautiful Bella. She would always be my beautiful Bella, my _bella regazza_—beautiful girl. Yes, I had hurt her when we had broken up. I couldn't lie to her when I wanted after another man. Sex with Bella had been mind blowing and wonderful, but there was never the connection that I longed to feel.

I'd made my play for Emmett about two months later. We'd been together for about two months now. I told Em from the beginning that Bella and I had been a couple, and he was so cool about it, he asked when he could meet her!

"So, Mr Hale, you claim to have no reason to want to kill Miss Swan, is that right? Mr McCarty knew about your past with her, so it wasn't to silence her. Your relationship was so new that there wasn't really anything to destroy, not yet anyway, but she could have in the future, so you didn't want her out of the way. However, did you know about the child that was growing in Miss Swan's womb as you ripped her organs from her body?" the prosecutor threw at me.

I looked at him, dumbfounded. Bella had been pregnant? Why would I have wanted to kill her because she was pregnant. Then it clicked, the baby had been mine. They think I must have killed her because of the baby.

"I had no idea, she never mentioned anything about being pregnant when we met for lunch," I whispered.

"Perhaps not, she told her mother though. That was the reason they were arguing, not what she told you. Mrs Swan was telling her to tell you, that you had a right to know. The baby was yours in case you were wondering, Mr Hale."

"I... Why didn't she tell me? I would have helped her, supported her, made sure the baby had everything it needed," I cried softly.

"Because, Mr Hale, she believed that you would have been angry..."

"No! That's a lie! Bella came to me upset because she was afraid of destroying what Jasper may have had with Emmett. My Bella was a kind and loving girl, and Jasper is a kind and warm hearted man," shouted Renee.

I looked up into the stand at her. She smiled softly at me. I understood why she hadn't told me herself. Bella needed to be the one to tell me. I would have wanted the baby, our baby, and I was positive that Emmett would have stood by my decision.

It was that evidence which sealed my fate. It didn't matter what anyone said, I was her killer. I already knew the verdict for tomorrow, they were going to send me for the death penalty.

**Today.**

I dried off in the bedroom and sat down on the soft and oh so comfy mattress. This was going to be the best night's sleep I'd had in so long. Days of sleeping on a cell bunk, pacing around upset and now sleeping wherever I could find had taken its toll on me. I had cricks in my back that nothing I tried could get rid of.

I laid back and listened to the night's sounds and enjoyed being somewhere warm instead of battling off the cold. Doing my best to ignore the sounds of the night life.

**Yesterday.**

I stumbled into the witness dock and waited for the jury to file in. I looked at each and every one of them and saw nothing. No emotion, no smiles, no frowns or anything. They were not giving anything away, or they really were cold and heartless bastards who cared not one whit about the fate of a person.

The judge walked in and asked them if they had come to a decision, they had gone with the majority vote. My heart leaped slightly as I realised that there were people on the jury who weren't sure if I was guilty.

"We have, Your Honor. We find the defendant, Jasper Hale, guilty, of the murder of Isabella Swan."

I slumped in my chair and cried–sobbed like a broken man, for I was just that. In one single night, everything had been taken away from me. I wonder all the time what would have happened if I'd stayed with Emmett and cancelled my dinner date with Bella. I knew I would never have done that though. I was a loyal friend and I knew that there was something on her mind. I just never imagined it was because she was carrying my baby inside her.

"Jasper Hale, the jury have found you guilty on the murder of Isabella Swan. I sentence you to the death penalty by lethal injection. This will take place three months from this date. You will be taken into custody during that time and placed in jail while you await the said date. My only wish is that you could not be punished further for taking the life of a young woman and her baby," the judge sighed.

I was taken back to the cells to be transferred to a high security jail to await my death. I was going to be killed for a murder I didn't do. I mourned my impending death, the death of my best friend, and the death of my unborn baby.

**Today.**

I shook my head sadly as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I swiped it away as I got up and headed to the kitchen to see if my cabin owner had any food in. I knew it was wrong to take without asking, but I was wasting away. I wouldn't be able to go on for much longer on no food.

As I passed the front door, I heard something rustling outside. I figured it could be leaves, but one could never be too careful. I made my way to the door and grabbed the handle, readying myself for whatever may lay behind it. I yanked it open. I did not expect what was waiting there for me.

**Yesterday.**

Carlisle came to see me after I was taken back down. He wandered in shaking his head.

"Jasper, I am so sorry to hear what has happened. I cannot begin to understand how you feel. To be sentenced for something you didn't do, and to find out you were to be a father," he muttered.

"Yep, that about fucking sums it all up, doesn't it? I get fucked over for something I didn't do and get to find out my ex- girlfriend was pregnant with my child and didn't tell me because she didn't want to ruin what I might have with Em," I spat.

"Come on, Jasper, I'm sure she was only trying to give you a good start with him before she would have had to drop it on you."

"Oh come on, Carlisle! I've been with Em for about three months now! It's not like I'm fucking married to him. I want, no, sorry, I wanted to give things a go with him, he's a wonderful man, and he would have understood. I won't know now, because she's dead, so is my baby, and I'm about to be fucking dead myself. One big and happy bleeding family."

"Look, I'm gonna go call Emmett to see if he wants to come see you. It's not visiting hours, but I'll wing it just this once for you, okay?"

I nodded glumly. I wanted to see Emmett, but how was he going to take the news of Bella being pregnant. I had made him promise that he wouldn't come to the verdict. I couldn't bear to see his face when they chose my fate.

**Today.**

"Edward? Is that you? What in God's name are you doing in the middle of the woods?" I asked.

On the other side of the door stood Edward, a friend from back in school. We'd had a brief but innocent fling. I wasn't sure what I was, and when I met Bella I stopped it, only to realise that I was right in the first place. But, well, there's life for you.

"Back into the cabin, slowly, and turn around, Hale," he ordered.

"What? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I countered.

"Look, Hale, I will not tell you again, slowly go back inside the cabin and turn around. I will use force if you don't."

What the fuck was Edward playing at. He doesn't see me for years on end and then shows up at the cabin and starts threatening me. I thought maybe it was because I was in the cabin, but he knew my name, there was no way he thought I was a stranger.

I backed into the cabin, as he wasn't messing around. Due to the poor light from the cabin's fire, I never saw the gun that was pointed at me. I panicked.

**Yesterday.**

Carlisle banged on the door that he had Emmett with him. We had half an hour, that left him fifteen minutes to get Em out of here and Carlisle back down to do his cell check before the shift change. Providing someone didn't decide they wanted to start early.

Emmett walked in looking deathly pale. I knew he hadn't slept in days. To be honest, I hadn't either. I had tossed and turned every night, now I had to think about how I was going to tell Em that I was being put under the death penalty, and that Bella had been pregnant with my baby when she had been murdered.

"Oh Em, I'm sorry you're being put through this," I whispered.

"Jas, it's not your fault this is happening. You've been caught in the middle from the start with this!" he shouted.

I hung my head in shame. Em should not have to go through this. It would be better if he just walked away. There was no way for me to get out of this. Unless some new evidence magically appeared to save me, I had no chance.

**Today.**

"Come on Edward, is this some kind of sick joke?" I bellowed.

He shook his head at me, almost sadly. Like he didn't want to be doing it. I studied him closely, that was when it hit me. He had been at a distance from me at the time, but I knew he had been the one driving the car that had passed me, and the man in the woods I had hidden from. Edward was the bounty hunter after me. He was the one to take me back to my own personal hell, and ultimately, my death.

"You... You're the one hunting me? I saw you in the car and woods."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I got the call the day you were noticed missing. They didn't give me many details at first. It was only as they sent me your picture I knew. The name sounded familiar, but it's been so long since we last saw each other."

I nodded. We had drifted apart quickly in school, after I finished our brief fling, Edward didn't want much, if at all anything, to do with me.

"I gotta take you back, Jasper," he said.

"Like hell I'm going back! I didn't kill her, Edward! I swear to God, I found her dead," I cried.

"It makes no difference to me. I'm doing my job, and my orders are to return to Forks Station the moment I have found and detained you," he said coldly.

I shook my head and backed away. I would fight for my innocence, he had a cat in hell's chance of getting me to go quietly.

**Yesterday.**

"Jas, we don't have much time, so listen up, and listen good. Carlisle is going to come back here in half an hour and he's going to be leading me back out of the station. So I brought my hoodie, he won't be able to see my face, so he will only think he's leading me out," Emmett spoke calmly but quickly.

"Em, I don't understand. What are you on about?" I said.

"I'm gonna swap places with you. They hopefully won't realise it until the morning, which should give you a good head start. So come on, strip off."

I stood there looking at Emmett like he had suddenly sprouted a second head. Swap places? What madness had he concocted now? I did as I was told though.

Handing him my way too big jail clothes, he handed me his hoodie, jeans and trainers. I took them but didn't put them on.

"Jasper! This is so not the time to get all prissy on me! I'm giving you a way out of here, enough time that you may be able to figure out who has put you here!" Emmet whispered angrily.

Nodding, I threw the clothes on, they were a little baggy, considering Emmett was taller and bulkier than me, but it could work.

The trainers were at least a size too big, but comfy. I would be able to get some distance between here and the station without being in pain.

I looked over at Em in his jail clothes and I nearly burst into tears. I could not believe what he was doing for me.

"Come here, Emmett." He trudged over. "You are such an amazing person. You're a complete nutter for even coming up with this. I love you ,Emmett McCarty, and I'll be damned if I don't come back for you."

I pulled him into my arms and kissed him so deep he shook with emotion. He pulled my hood up for me, and headed to the bunk to lie down, hiding his height. Not before I heard him whisper he loved me too though.

I heard Carlisle approaching and waited by the cell door for him. I prayed the whole time that he wouldn't catch on to what was happening.

Leading me out of the station ,he stopped and turned to me,. I nearly bolted for it then, but he just took my hand shook it.

"Good luck, Jasper," he said softly.

**Today.**

We had been sat in the cabin for some time, but Edward had made no move to take me back. I was confused and unsure of what plan he had. Maybe he was trying to wait me out, or was trying to make me nervous and cave in.

"I never forgot about you, Jas, after you chose to go after that Swan girl. I remembered the first time we kissed all the time, when we first touched each other and even when we first had sex together," Edward spoke.

"Edward, we were sixteen and experimenting. I didn't know who or what I was at that point. I had feelings for you and for Bella at the same time at one point. We had never been a couple Edward, just friends trying something out, but yeah, I guess I had some other kind of feelings for you," I sighed.

**Yesterday.**

I had already turned and started walking away before I realised what he had said.

He had known it was me leaving but had done nothing to stop me. I had no idea if Emmett was aware of him knowing, maybe he had said nothing in case it caused me upset. I did not want Carlisle to lose his job over willingly letting me go.

I began my journey out of Forks. As I knew that my picture was all over the news and in the papers, I didn't want to risk thumbing a ride and someone recognising me only to alert the police.

So I decided to take the main road leading out of Forks that ran alongside the woods. If anyone drove past then I could hide until they passed me.

I knew I had a long and tough road ahead of me. I had to find out who had killed Bella and my unborn child. What they had done to her was despicable and I would not rest until I knew the who and the why.

Bella had no enemies, no reason to want her dead. Everyone loved her. She was always giving and helping. Not a day went by when she didn't have a story on how she had helped someone or how she had given something to someone who had needed it. It was who she was.

**Today.**

Edward had cuffed me to the four poster bed. I looked around, hoping I could use something to aid my escape, but found nothing. He had been careful to make sure of it.

"So tell me, Jasper. Why did you kill Bella?" he asked.

"I didn't kill her, Edward. I had no reason to. She was my friend, and Emmett's. He loved her as much as I did. I loved her a different way once, but meeting Em changed all that. I love him. Now I will never see him again," I sighed.

Edward shook his head in dismay. It was like he wanted me to confess to Bella's murder, but I can't do something that I didn't do.

Nothing was said for a few minutes. We stared at each other in a battle of wills. I was not going to fold. I was innocent, so long as I knew that, words could never hurt me.

"Tell me, Jas. Did you ever stop caring for me?" Edward murmured.

"No. I still cared long after and still do now, I just don't love you. I saw no point in continuing our relationship and give you false hope. We were teenagers," I sighed.

Edward moved to the bed and stood at the side I was cuffed to. He leant down into my face and looked me in the eye.

"I want to kiss you. Just one more time. Then I can let you go from my heart."

I had a mental war with myself. I cared for him, but I loved Emmett, at the same time. I would never see Emmett again so I nodded.

He closed his eyes as he locked lips with mine and I soon remembered our tender moments as teens when we kissed. Nothing had changed, his lips were still as soft as then.

I felt his tongue probe entry to my mouth and I complied. Our tongues danced together as we continued.

I felt his hands at my belt and my cock was already hard. I was throbbing with the need of release from my confines. Edward soon complied and I groaned as his hand firmly wrapped around my dick and slowly began sliding up and down.

Our kiss soon changed from sweet to one of need and tension.

Not once did I think of Edward, I was thinking and wishing it was Emmett. I consoled myself with the trickery of believing it was him touching me.

Edward pulled away and I heard a click as I felt the cuffs release on my wrist. Leaving me free to use both hands.

I grabbed hold his shirt and ragged it over his head, baring his smooth chest to me. I leant in and circled one nipple with my tongue then switched to the other.

Edward slipped away from me and pulled my own shirt off. Humming his appreciation at my solid chest, we returned to our kiss with more ferocity, tugging on each other's clothes until we were both laid on the bed naked.

I hadn't forgotten the impressive length Edward had, but it was nothing on my Emmett.

I felt the bed shift as I came out of musings just in time to see my cock disappear into his mouth. I slammed my head back groaning. Feeling his tongue tease the head with sucking at me.

God, it was heaven. Pumping me faster, I felt my release swiftly arrive. I grunted once before shooting my load down his throat. Waiting for him to clean me up properly, I smiled to myself.

Edward hopped off the bed and rooted around in the cabin until he found some lube and a condom. Looking at me as he shook his hands, I nodded that it was okay and I would bottom.

I scuttled down to the end of the bed, leaving my legs dangling. I felt cold fingers at my tight ring as Edward lubed me up and played with me for a bit until I relaxed.

I heard something rip and before long the probing head of his dick at my ass. Pushing forth, I bit my lip and waited for the burning to subside.

All the way in, Edward began pounding away. I could hear the sound of our skin slapping together. Reaching between us, I grabbed my cock and began fisting myself. Feeling him hit my prostate made me want to lose my shit there. I held on. I wanted to wait to build my release up.

Edward continued grunting away as I let my eyes close and my thoughts drift. Emmett was the one slamming into me, it was his hand that took over from mine.

I groaned and grunted, wanting to come to badly. One more slam and I heard him grunt above me as my balls tightened shooting my come up his chest as I screamed.

"Emmett!" I shouted out as my orgasm hit me.

I felt Edward quickly pull out of me and storm off. He returned shortly with the cuffs and strung me back up to the bed. I frowned at him. Was he playing some kind of game with me?

Muttering under his breath, he paced the room, constantly glancing over at me while shaking his head.

"You just couldn't be in the moment with me, could you?" Edward bellowed.

It dawned on me then that it wasn't his name I had shouted, it was Emmett's. No wonder he was pissed at me. Cuffing me was his way of making me see I'd done wrong, I guessed.

"First, you loved that whore. Then I hear that you've left her because you realised you loved a man. I hoped it had been me, but no, next it was the bloody ape you wanted to screw. Only to fuck it all up getting the Swan bitch pregnant. So what do you do? You go and hack her up with a bloody Stryker Saw!" he raged.

I opened my mouth to retaliate and quickly shut it as what he said sunk in. No one had ever known what Bella had been killed with. Just that it was something very sharp and powerful. I reeled with what it meant. The only person who could have known what Bella had been murdered with was her killer!

Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, was I screwed! I whimpered slightly at the thought of my closest friend being killed the way she had been and the fear she must have felt, because I was feeling it now.


End file.
